1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical communication system, particularly to an optical transmitter device.
2. Description of Related Art
Laser sources are often used in optical transmitter devices for producing optical signals. Yet, the optical power of a single laser source is limited, and wavelength of the optical signals easily change with changes in temperature of the laser source, which can affect signal quality.
What is needed, therefore, is an optical transmitter device that will overcome the above mentioned shortcomings.